El fanfic mas original
by Z-Sama
Summary: Issei es traicionado por rias como los otros fanfics, yo solo quise ser popular.


**El fanfic más original**

Un día como todos Issei caminaba por rumbos hacia la escuela emocionado.

-¡SI!, Buchou me dará una sorpresa- pensaba el castaño

En ese entonces aparece una Loli rubia con ojos azules vestida de un traje gótico y una chica pechugona igual con apariencia igual a la Loli con un traje igual que la Loli pero en blanco.

-hola, ¿eres Issei Hyoudou?- pregunto la pechugona

El castaño se detuvo.

-sí, ¿ustedes quiénes son?- pregunto el castaño mientras se estiraba

-yo soy Juana la cubana- se presentó la pechugona- y ella es Juanita la mexicanita-

-… un… gusto…-

-¡y nosotras somos tus esposas!- exclamo feliz mente juanita

-¿Khe?- el castaño las miro extrañado

-lo que escuchaste- Juana se dio un golpe en el pecho.

-lo siento chicas pero tengo que ir a clases- el castaño se aleja a paso rápido.

Las chicas lo siguen, en eso el castaño entra a la academia y allí estaban toda la de su clase y se empiezan a escuchar murmuros.

"viste a Hyoudou"

"si se ve más guapo"

"mis bragas se están mojando tan solo al verlo"

"me lo follare antes que Rias Gremory nos gane"

El castaño tenía una cara pervertida pero siguió su paso.

En eso el entra a clases y las chicas lo rodean

-Issei ¿quieres follar?- le pregunto Kiryuu alzándose la falda mostrando sus bragas mojadas

-¡Si Issei acepta!- Murayama y Katase abrazaron su brazo.

Issei se levanta de su asiento y se va corriendo hacia el club del ocultismo.

-¡Buchou ya llegue!- exclamo Issei abriendo la puerta

En eso todas las empezaron a golpear a Issei.

Después de una golpiza Issei miro hacia sus "amigos" y entonces estaba Raiser allí sonriendo y dijo su nombre, en la arena dejo su oveja, junto a él estaba alguien más.

Entonces Issei se levantó y se enojó, le empezó a dar de putasos a Raiser y lo dejo noqueado.

En eso llega Sirzechs llega donde Rias y le da un zape, se acerca a Issei y le dice.

-Issei no sé porque pinche motivo pero eres cabron y eres clase alta a partir de ya- Sirzechs se retira del lugar

-¡SOY CLASE ALTA!- Issei saltaba de la felicidad

En eso las chicas lo rodean.

-Issei estábamos hechizadas por Raiser-hablo Rias llorando

-si es cierto Issei ahora te vamos a follar- en eso todas se desnudan

E Issei pierde su virginidad con su harem.

Llega Juana la cubana y juanita la mexicanita y también hacen lo mismo con el castaño.

Después de eso se va a su salón y hace una orgia porque es bien Dat Ass.

En eso llega un enemigo y destruyo la academia.

-tu eres el dragón rojo y le reduciré los pechos a tus chicas- dijo el enemigo.

Issei se enoja.

En eso llega una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes y una cola de reptil.

-Socio soy Ddraig y son una chica y vamos a patearle su pobre culo-

En eso ambos sacan su armadura.

Y le rompen el trasero al enemigo.

Entonces Ddraig hace human filia con Issei.

De la nada llega Ophis y hace lo mismo.

Y después de unos meses Issei es papá de más de 50 hijos y se volvió el Dai mau más fuerte.

Y se acabó esta chingadera.

Fin.

 **¡HOLA!**

 **Bien antes de que me empiecen a insultarme les diré el motivo por qué este "fanfic":**

 **Ultimadamente se han publicado fanfics del tipo "Hate Rias" esto empezó desde hace tiempo, y hubo fanfics originales de este tipo, cosa que en mi punto de vista estuvieron bien, pero hubo fanfics del mismo tipo, casi todo se repetía y creo que resumí todos esos fanfics en este, debo decirles y discúlpenme si lo hice en esta manera pero si no lo hacía yo lo hacia otro tipo o peor.**

 **En mi punto de vista está bien que quieran publicar fanfics pero no se pasen con lo mismo, como lector y escritor que soy Y/U otros autores se matan haciendo fanfics originales o su propia novela con los personajes, deben aprender que plagiando la misma idea una y otra vez se volverá un fracaso.**

 **Recapaciten no vuelvan a caer en lo mismo una y otra vez, sean originales y traten de hacer su mayor esfuerzo.**

 **No me salgan con:**

" **mi fanfic es original, hice que Issei hiciera su propio harem aparte"**

" **en mi fanfic dice que Issei es el papito en calzoncillos desde el principio"**

" **Issei es frio porque sus amigos lo traicionaron"**

" **Issei es cabron y todos se la pelan"**

 **Sale lo mismo, ¿Por qué?, simple: Hacen a Issei un tipo fuerte sin motivo, o solo porque ya es mi fanfic y hago lo que se me hinchen los huevos.**

 **Chicos originalidad ¿no pueden quemarse un poco la cabeza y pensar otro tipo de historia?**

 **Les seré sincero yo casi caigo en eso: "volver a Issei fuerte sin motivo" aunque algunos me reclamaron por qué borre "nueva vida", por ese motivo, no daba los motivos de su fuerza, su frialdad" y sus compañeros.**

 **No tomen esto como un insulto, si no como un consejo, es mejor que el "Riley-Sama" haga sus tonterías dándoles consejos para crecer que una banda de imbéciles diciéndole cosas peores.**

 **Bien me despido y eso es todo lo que tenía que decir.**

 **Soy Riley-Sama y les deseo un excelente día.**


End file.
